Total Domination
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Jeff/Adam. Jedam. When Adam hands full control of his body over to Jeff, it is no less than total domination. And the blond loves every minute of it… Slash. Mpreg. PWP. Please Review!


**Title:** Total Domination

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** When Adam hands full control of his body over to Jeff, it is no less than total domination. And the blond loves every minute of it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash, BDSM, Toys, Mpreg, etc.

**OOOO**

"So beautiful." Jeff murmured softly as he let the whip trail down Adam's smooth, unblemished skin. Carefully, he traced one of Adam's many tattoos with the metal end. "All mine."

"Yes. God, yes. I'm all yours, Jeff. I always have been." The blond rambled uselessly. Jeff's emerald eyes flickered up to Adam's face, and when their eyes met, he smirked. "I need more… more…"

"You want more of this, baby?" Jeff teased. He slowly drew the instrument across Adam's stomach.

"Yes…" Adam hissed. In one smooth motion, Jeff raised the whip and cracked it down on Adam's midsection.

Adam let out a lovely little moan. "You like that? You want me to mark you?" Jeff asked lowly.

Jeff offered three more swift blows – one to the stomach, one to the chest, and one just below Adam's waist. "Yes…" Adam husked, trying to shift but realizing that he was tightly bound.

Jeff let the whip fall to the floor. He was done with it for now. Now, he turned to the trunk that sat at the foot of their bed. To any onlooker, the trunk was an ordinary piece of furniture. But if one were to look a little closer, the lock matched the key that Adam always wore around his neck, attached to a collar that marked him as Jeff's. Jeff unlocked the trunk and reached inside. He selected two old metal nipple clamps with adjustable dials, a cock ring, a dark blue vibrator, and blueberry flavored lube.

Carefully, Jeff leaned forward and slid the cock ring onto his baby. And then, he took out the vibrator. It had two parts. The first was twistable, while the other was a dildo. Jeff slicked the dildo with the lube and teased Adam's entrance with the toy. Adam moaned and whimpered sweetly. He batted his emerald lashes at Jeff teasingly. Jeff smirked, before he forcefully shoved the head of the toy past the tight ring of muscle and stuffed it down to the hilt. And then, he twisted the bendable end around Adam's cock. He flicked the switch on 'low'.

Adam moaned and writhed as white-hot shots of pleasure shot up and down his spine. Jeff slid off of the bed and took both of the nipple clamps in his hand, and while Adam's eyes were closed with pleasure, he slid them over and immediately twisted the dials as far as they would go. Adam whined and bucked, but a swift hit from the riding crop calmed him down immediately. His watery hazel eyes flickered down to see the vibrator that still impaled him and he tried to rock his hips down onto it for more of that delicious sensation.

"Now, now, now…" Jeff cracked the whip down once more, this time a little too close to the blond's erection for comfort. "You'll stay still like the well-behaved bitch that I know you are."

"Yes." Adam whined. However, that proved to be a bit more difficult than he had first believed. "Fuck!"

Jeff cracked the whip a little harder this time. "Yes 'what', bitch?"

"Yes, sir." Adam responded as he had been trained. Jeff smiled and teased the nipple clamps with the whip.

"Do you want me to turn up the vibrator?" Jeff asked all-too-sweetly. Adam knew that it was a rhetorical question. He watched as Jeff moved down and turned up the switch to 'medium'.

"Oh… _fuck_." Adam moaned as he tried (and failed) not to squirm.

"Now, Adam." Jeff 'tsked'. "I thought that you could behave yourself better than that. I guess I was mistaken." Jeff went back over to the trunk and took out the dark blue, fluffy handcuffs. "You want me to cuff you, baby?"

Adam wanted to say 'no'. He liked to touch Jeff and feel him when they made live. But he knew better than to disobey his master. He nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

Jeff straddled Adam's waist and took Adam's left arm, securing the handcuff around his wrist. He looped the handcuffs through the bars in the headboard and then secured the other wrist. Once he was satisfied with how tight they were, he slid off and stared at his blond beauty. He was coming undone at the seams, ready to explode but unable to do so thanks to the cock ring. A sadistic smile came over Jeff's face and he leaned forward, flicking the leftmost nipple clamp harshly. Adam cried out and bucked his hips.

Finally, Jeff reached between Adam's spread legs and turned up the switch on the vibrator one more time. Now on its highest setting, the blond's entire body started to convulse as he was still denied his orgasm. His thighs squeezed Jeff's hand as he started to tease his balls and touch the base of his erection. Jeff smirked and drew back. Even with his hands cuffed above his head, Adam still writhed around on the bed, screaming out as the pleasure became too much and begging for release.

Jeff unbuckled his pants and straddled Adam's waist. "Suck me, bitch."

Adam's eyes flickered up to meet Jeff's and a soft flush stained his cheeks. "Yes, sir."

Adam leaned forward as far as he could and took Jeff into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat to take Jeff in as far as he could. The moist, warm heat around him was almost more than he could bear and he almost came then and there. Jeff knotted his hands in Adam's blond curls and started to fuck his throat, careful not to gag his beloved. The blond hummed sweetly and drew back a bit, swirling his tongue over the head of Jeff's cock and gently raking his teeth over the skin.

"Fuck… You like that, bitch? Do you like to suck my cock?" Jeff asked breathlessly, his hands still twisted in Adam's hair. Adam moaned weakly. "Stop." Jeff ordered.

Adam released him with a wet _pop_. Shakily, Jeff slid down Adam's body and carefully untangled the twistable vibrator from around Adam's cock. With the same ease, he slid the vibrator out of Adam's body and tossed it over to the other side of the bed. And then, he spread Adam's legs and thrust in forcefully. Adam screamed and threw his head back, but Jeff put a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Slowly, the Charismatic Enigma drew out and waited. Adam whined and tried to thrust his hips down, but Jeff wouldn't let him. Instead, he took hold of the whip once more.

When Adam tried to make him move faster, he cracked the whip down over one of the nipple clamps. Adam tried to scream, but Jeff stuffed his fingers into the blond's mouth to silence him. He started a slow, even pace. Every few strokes, the head of his cock would slam into the blond's prostate and make him see stars. Adam's tongue laved over Jeff's fingers, pleasuring his lover as the Enigma continued to slam into his prone body, faster and faster. Finally, with a low moan, Jeff came. He coated Adam's insides with his essence. And then, he drew out.

He slowly took his fingers out of Adam's mouth. "You want to cum, baby? You want me to let you cum?"

He cracked the whip down on the nipple clamps once more, causing the blond to writhe. Adam nodded hurriedly. He felt like he was about to explode. "Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Please… _Please_ let me cum, sir."

Jeff smirked. "Fine. But only because you asked so nicely." Jeff slid back down onto the bed and unclasped the cock ring, letting Adam free. "You want to cum in my mouth, baby?"

"Please. Please. _Fuck_…" Adam trailed as Jeff took him all in at once. Seconds later, he came.

Jeff swallowed down all that Adam had to offer. And then, he rolled onto his side and slowly stroked Adam's soft skin as he helped the blond to come down from his impressive climax. Gently, he reached out and undid the nipple clamps. The small tick of the dials was the only sound that could be heard, aside from their hard, but shallow breaths. Jeff tossed the nipple clamps aside and then unlocked Adam's cuffs, letting the blond's arms fall down to his sides and allowing him a few moments of rest.

"That was absolutely fucking _amazing_." Adam drawled after a moment of total silence. "I love you so much, Jeffy." Now that the sex was over, he could call Jeff by his birth name.

Jeff smiled and leaned down to kiss his pet. "I love you too, Adam." And then, he stroked a hand over the blond's midsection. "How is she? I wasn't too hard, was I?"

"No. You were perfect. And she's just fine." Adam assured him.

"Good." Jeff rose off of the bed and started to put all of the stuff back into their case in the trunk.

"Oh, and Jeff?" Jeff turned to face his baby, one eyebrow raised. "Can we buy a new toy? As much as I love that whip, and we have a _lot_ of good memories with it, I found a new one called an Electro-Whip. Please?"

Jeff had heard about those. For every crack of the whip, a small shock would be issued. "Sure. We can buy it, baby. Just… not until after the baby is born. I don't want to take more risks than we have to."

Adam smiled. He had won this battle. "Okay. Come back to bed, Jeffy?"

Who was he to deny such a heart-felt request? Jeff slid into bed beside Adam and wrapped his arms around the blond. "G'night, Addy. Love you."

Adam buried his face in his lover's chest as he responded, "I love you too."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Had to write that. I just had to. I hope it came out okay. Please remember to review!


End file.
